Turnabout Reincarnation
by Superdrama11
Summary: After dying of unknown circumstances, Phoenix Wright prepared for eternal slumber. However, fate had another plan for him. This is the story of Rite Phenex. The life of an Ace Attorney, to the Rating Games King. The development of his peerage, to the confrontation with the infinite gods. One things certain: Phoenix Wright will lose his sanity when its all over. [Hiatus]
1. Turnabout Prologue

**I had a lot of crossover ideas before, but this takes the case in randomness. But I was playing Phoenix Wright, reading DXD, as well as reading Self-Insert fanfics and this idea just came to me. So let's see Phoenix Wright get reborn into the dxd world. The story takes place after the events of Dual Destinies for Phoenix Wright. I would also like help finding a beta.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Revival**

My name is Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney.

And this is the story of my revival.

I was an attorney. Someone who protected people from the injustice of the law. Every single one of my cases was not normal. There was always a factor that made each case baffling to any normal human. And they were always murder too…why did that always happen? Do I attract murder cases or something?

What do I remember about my life? I remember the classroom trial. I remember the DL-6 incident. I remember the incident at my college. My first trial. My mentor's death The DL-6 resolution. The SL-9 resolution. The Nickel Samurai trial. The spirit channeling case. Losing my badge. Seven long years of being a piano player at a shabby bar. Playing poker in that time frame and never losing. Solving my innocence and getting that badge back. Resolving the UR-1 incident.

How did I die? I don't know. I remember proving my student Athena Cykes's Not Guilty and celebrating her innocence. I was with my friends and family before I kicked the bucket for reasons I can't figure out.

There are a few blank spots in my memories. Other then the classroom trials, I have completely forgotten about my childhood. I even forgot who my parents are. I can't remember their faces, no matter how hard I tried. I know that they were alive, but I still can't remember anything about them. Why?

Who I do remember? My best friend and assistant Maya Fey springs to mind. My childhood friend and biggest rival Miles Edgeworth. My idiot childhood friend Larry Butz. My mentor: Mia Fey. A mysterious man drinking coffee. I think his name was Godot or was it Diego Armando? A woman who always whips everyone she meets. Her name was Franziska Von Karma. Detective Dick Gumshoe: a man whose salary always gets cut for his incompetence. A sword wielding prosecutor by the name of Simon Blackquill. A girl with an obsession for science named Ema Skye. Klavier Gavin, a rock and roll superstar. My two apprentice: Apollo Justice, a boy who could perceive the truth and has the loudest voice I ever heard. Athena Cykes, a girl who could hear the heart of anyone she meets. Kristoph Gavin: the man who ruined my life for seven years. And a girl named Trucy Wright.

That Trucy girl. What's my connection to her? She has the same last name as me. Was she my sister? She was too old to have been my daughter. A distant cousin perhaps? I don't know why I still care. I'm dead after all.

I still remembered bits and pieces the more I concentrate. Something about ladders, or was it stepladders? My attorneys badge. Spirit channeling. Burgers? It gets more confusing the more I think about it. I remember every case I ever take in my career as an attorney.

I wanted to hold on to my life. What little memory I have left before going to the afterlife. I was thinking this until I heard a voice.

 _"This one…reincarnate him. He was taken before his time"._

…oh cosmos. You mess with me even after I die.

* * *

Do you know what the worst part I found out about reincarnation is? You still retain your mind from your past life. So I was a thirty four year old man stuck inside a fetus inside its mother's womb. It was as mind scarring as you think…actually no.

It was like sleeping for a straight nine month. I had plenty of time to dream of my past life as Phoenix Wright. I remembered all the murderers I exposed in court. I remember the prosecutors who physically hurt me through whips, swords, or coffee…scalding hot coffee. I finally remembered who the people in my life were…and how I missed them terribly.

I must have spent a lot of times crying that nine month. What else can I do? I lost everything from my past life even if I could remember them. And that Trucy was a girl that I adopted in order to help her out. I must've succeeded with protecting her. But I have forgotten how close we were. Godot once told me the only time I could cry when it was all over. Well it was all over for the life of Phoenix "Nick" Wright.

Then the nine months finally passed and it was time for me to get out.

It was a very traumatic experience. And unlike last time, I remember every single detail of it. I think I was sobbing when it happened…don't judge me! Maybe that's why baby cry when they finally are birthed. You're yanking them right out of a comfortable location for a much more terrifying new one.

Another fact, since I'm a baby, my eyes haven't properly developed. I can barely make out the people in front of me. But I could hear fine for some reason. I thought babies needed to develop that area as well too.

"Congratulation Lord Phenex. It's a boy!"

'Phenex?'

"I know!" a man cried out in joy. Was this my new dad? He sounds nice enough I guess. With my luck he's secretly a serial killer.

"Is my wife alright?" his voice was concerned now. Oh no, please don't tell me my mother died because she gave birth to me.

"She's fine. Just knocked out in exhaustion. This is her third child ever after all. She's used to it now".

'Third child? I have siblings?' Being an only child, siblings will probably be a new experience for me. Then again, this entire experience is new for me. The voice took me into his arms and said, "Hello little brother. Hope you won't turn out like a brat like Riser".

'My older brother? He sounds older then I expected. Guess there's a considerable age difference between me and my new siblings. Maybe I might discover the big brother bully cliché if my other brother is a brat.'

"What's with his hair though?"

"You mean the darkness of it? Well my family does have a few dark hair relatives. Maybe it's their genes showing. Also he has a streak of hair that is blonde".

"Not that! Why is it spiky?"

'…The hair is still here. Then again it's a Phoenix Wright trademark.'

"How should I know?"

"So what will you name him?" another voice asked excitedly. This time it was a woman.

"Ruval, and Riser," a third voice, this one quite relaxed. "Will his name start with R too?"

"I don't see why not," my father stated, "The name that screams to me would be Rite".

"So what did you choose?"

"Rite".

"I'm asking for his name".

"Rite".

"So what is it?"

"Rite".

"Tell me!"

"RITE! His name is Rite Phenex. As in R-I-T-E",

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Don't test me Lord Phenex".

"Sorry".

I went from being Phoenix Wright, to becoming Rite Phenex? Somewhere in the afterlife, chief is busting a gut.

* * *

I was now five years old, but that wasn't the scary part. No the scary part was that I was now a devil. Yes you read that right. And the even more terrifying part is that most of the devils I met aren't that bad.

Allow me to testify.

Turns out the devils, angels, and fallen angels of this new life all exist. They were currently in a standstill due to a war that involves god-OUCH!-one more thing. Mentioning the guy in the sky cause devils to get a massive headache. Needless to say I had a very headache full childhood.

In any case, the three mythological beings became known as the three factions, and they don't bother much with each other if they can help it. I was born a devil to, and get this, a high ranking noble family.

Back in my old life I wasn't into religion. I attended church and all that, but that was it. I read some parts of the bible, and there were a few things I remembered. In a little _too_ much detail if you asked me. Maybe whatever put me here enhanced my memory of the bible? I just get a headache whenever I think about it.

My new family was the Phenex family, one of the remaining thirty-four devil clans. It was aptly named after the fact that every member of the family is humanoid phoenix.

That's right, Phoenix Wright the human lawyer, became Rite Phenex the devil-phoenix…That was a lot of alliteration for multiple words.

After my senses developed, I finally met got a good look at my parents. Lord Phenix, or dad, was a tall blonde haired man with bright blue eyes. He wore a suit that made my one looked like it belongs on a hobo. But his eyes always seemed to brighten whenever he sees me. And he always has the right word of advice, even if he isn't at home often.

Then there was my mother Lady Phenix. If I was still Phoenix Wright I probably would've blushed hard at her appearance. For one thing she looked way too young to be my mother. She was of course beautiful with her decorated blonde hair and blue eyes. Also she was a bit developed in the chest area. But since this time around she was my mother, any arousal in my past life has been replaced with disgust. Sidenote: I can never look at a woman's chest the same way again after having full memories of being breastfed.

It sounds wrong, but it was literally the only thing I could eat properly until my teeth started growing out.

Nevertheless, they became my new parents. I…I don't know how I should treat them. I don't remember my parents from my past life, but they were still my parents! But so are Lord and Lady Phenex. They truly do think me as their son, because that's exactly what I am. You would not believe how guilty I felt whenever I saw Lady Phenex smile at me. Asking me to call her mama or something like that. Ditto for dad.

Eventually I came to accept them as my parents for this world. And I guess somewhere along the line a familial love develop. Love them as my parents? Still struggling with that. Love them as my family? Much easier.

In contrast, getting to know my siblings was much easier for me. Guess since I'm an only child, I never knew what it was like to have a sibling. I have two brothers: Ruval and Riser. A few years later, my sister Raval was born.

Ruval looked like our parent's younger brother then their son. But devils age rather quickly, and they stay that way for a long time. He looked pretty much like a younger version of dad if you ask me.

Due to our age difference he was a little distant, but he does take care of me as a baby.

I was once again humiliated by the fact that I now wore diapers. I will never live this down if I ever get back to my past life.

He was constantly rambling about things he does during that day, thinking that since I was a baby, I won't tell. I will never have the heart to tell him the truth. I don't think he'll appreciate the fact that I know that after a bad break up, he sobbed while eating three pints of ice cream.

The older I got, he made more of an effort to communicate, and he was please to discover that I could talk to him properly. He made a joke about me being older then I looked. I wholeheartedly agree.

Ruval took his status as a noble very seriously. He always follows his jobs as best as he could, and he did quite well in managing our finances. He's definitely the best choice as the heir of our family.

My _other_ brother on the other hand…

Riser was the most casual member of our family. And he was also the biggest jerk. While he never really bullied me, he did made a lot of snide remarks about people he found to be lower class. Acted very arrogantly, and was a big pervert. Why does he care so much about breasts? Shouldn't he still believe in cooties or something? He kinda reminds me of Larry…only a bigger jerk, and a lot less of an idiot.

He also revealed to me something I still held onto from my past life.

I was about five years old when I was traveling the manor. Trust me, this place was huge and was easy to get lost in. That's why a butler was helping me out. He didn't gave me his name though, part of some confidentiality or something. He had some very familiar stitches on his face, but I thought better then to ask.

'I have butlers. I'm richer in this life at age 5, then I was at age 34…I hate my picky nature sometimes'.

While he was escorting me to the entrance of the manor, we heard a loud crash. Before we could react we came across Riser who had a freaked out expression on his face.

"Master Riser, is something the matter?"

'Just look at his face man…'

"Uh…" Riser stuttered, "Don't tell my parents I was here!"

"Riser…" I spoke up, trying to sound like an innocent little boy, "Did something happen? Did it have to do with that big noise?"

"O-of course not!"

Then I saw it. Over Riser's heart. Chains and a single red lock.

'Psyche-locks…But the magatama…don't tell me I have the power now"

"Rite," Riser stared at me in confusion, "Why are your eyes glowing?"

"You're lying aren't you?" the butler asked, "You have everything to do with that noise".

Riser crossed his arms in protest, "You can't prove a thing!"

"Then why did you tell me not to talk to these people?" and I shouted a familiar phrase

 **TAKE THAT!  
**

In front of me, an image of mom and dad came up. Riser's eyes widened, and he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Lord Rite," the butler whispered, "You really were reincarnated weren't you?"

"Huh?" how did he know?

"I'll explain to you later," and the butler turned to Riser, "This is your brothers special ability."

"How did he…?"

"Let Lord and Lady Phenex arrive first. I shall explain it to them then".

It turns out that Riser accidentally broke a painting that Mom bought the other day. Needless to say, she was pissed. But hey, better him then me.

Riser explained to the folks what happened. As one might expect, they demanded answers from the butler.

"Lady Phenex, do you remember when you visited that village a few weeks into your pregnancy?" the butler questioned.

Mom nodded, "Yes. It was a famous village known for communicating with the deceased. Why do you ask?"

'That sounds like Kurain,' I thought to myself, 'first Psyche-locks and now this? We'll we come across the Kurain boulder next?"

The butler pushed his glasses up his nose, "And did you perhaps touch the large boulder?"

'… I was being sarcastic!'

Dad raised a brow, and glared, "What does that have to with anything?"

"If you were humans? Nothing. But you are devils. Your body absorbed the spiritual energy given off by the rock." The butler explained, my family paying close attention to every word. I was very curious myself too.

"Usually the spiritual energy has a meager effect on the devils body," butler revealed, "However; there was a child in your womb. The spiritual energy was absorbed by Lord Rite while he was a mere fetus. This gave him a unique ability".

"Psyche-locks," I whispered. But I had forgotten that devils have better hearings then humans. My parents and brothers glanced at me in surprise. Oh Phoenix, why can't you keep your mouth shut?

"Psycho-what?" Riser asked confused as he glared at me. His eyes widened in realization, "Wait…was that why your eyes were glowing?"

"Indeed," butler answered, "Lord Rite has been gifted with the ability to detect the lies a persons hold, the psyche-locks are the physical representation of the secrets a person holds. The deeper the secret, the more psyche-locks a person has".

"Rite," Ruval whispered, "How long did you have this ability".

"I don't know!" and it was true too, "This was the first time anyone ever told a lie to me."

I guess since I was a baby, no one ever felt the need to lie. What else can a baby do anyway? Me excluded of course.

The butler stroked the scar down his face. I'm sorry, but where did I see that before? He said, "It must've taken a while for his powers to develop. That's the only explanation I can think of".

"Speaking of explanation," Dad glanced at the butler suspiciously, "How do you know so much about this?"

The butler's face betrayed no emotion and he said, "I believe I have said more then necessary. If you wish to learn more, go back to the village and question them about the psyche-locks. Be warned Rite Phenex, make sure you don't destroy anyone's soul with this power. Yours included."

And the butler snapped a finger. A bright light erupted from the room. We all covered our eyes to avoid being blinded. When we could see again, we saw the butler has disappeared.

And he left behind a card with a unique drawing on it. It resembled a pink shell.

"Shelly de Killer," I heard dad whisper. Then my eyes widened in realization.

Shelly de Killer! How could I forget about him? He once kidnapped my assistant and put me through what was one of the most stresses inducing trial in my career. I only saw his face once, but c'mon! it has a big scar going down his face. How could I not recognize him…oh yeah reincarnation…WHAT? Why the hell is he in this new life!?

There was an investigation afterward. In the devil world, Shelly de Killer is not an assassin. Rather, he is a spy, and one of the best in the industry. Various devil families have used him to find out any secrets the other factions are hiding. Something they even use it on others to find out even the most basic strategy of rating games. Rating games? I'll explain later, its way too much exposition for now.

What I want to ask is: Why is he here? I thought that deKiller and everyone else from my past life was no longer a part of this world. Looks like the world wanted to prove me wrong again.

Ruval immediately headed to this worlds version of Kurain and came back with scrolls regarding the Psyche-Locks. I was now a living Magatama who has the ability to detect lies with the psyche-locks. Everything Shelly has said was all in the psyche-lock scroll. It even revealed an aspect that wasn't there in my past life.

Apparently I can create illusions to represent the evidence that proves the liar wrong. It was essentially the equivalent of me using my court record, except magic. Also the whole living magatama thing was a one in the million chance. A friend of dad revealed that my devil heritage made it a one in hundredth. Either way it was highly unlikely that I gain the power. But given my luck…yeah, say hello to Rite Phenex, the living magatama. Maou (I can't say the G word anymore) I was a devil, a phoenix, a noble, and a lie detector rolled into one. It makes picking your nationality on answer sheets quite hard. Then again I guess that's what the "other" option is for.

Riser avoided me somewhat after that. Guess he didn't like the idea of me detecting any lie he comes up with. I can tell he's lying either way, it's not hard to figure him out. Ruval was fascinated, and started purposely telling me lies to see what happens. Unfortunately, since I knew he was telling a lie beforehand, it had no effect. He was disappointed to learn that saying "I'm a cross-dressing transvestite" had no effect on me. No effect except for disgust. Thanks for that wonderful image bro!

Mom and Dad were worried. While the powers did seem useful, the fact that I might damage my soul if I use the powers wrong was very worrying. Thankfully, as long as I avoid solving the lies, I can avoid damaging my soul. It's all memories from my past life, and it was all written in the scroll. Mom made me promise her not to risk it. But back when I was Phoenix Wright, I never broke my soul once. I doubt I do it in this one. I wonder how Raval might react to this.

Raval…oh right I didn't tell you about her yet.

She was my younger sister, born a few years after me. Mom was happy to finally have a girl in the family. Ruval smiled and rubbed the back of his head, muttering something about being too old to have new siblings. Riser looked at her with a slight smile but mostly disinterest. Dad was crying too about having a precious little princess. Me? I'm glad to have a new sister. It makes up for all the lonely only childhood.

She was only a few years old when the deKiller incident occurred so she didn't know too much about it. I was actually kinda curious to see how she would grow up. I wonder if the overprotective brother will come over me. But that's getting ahead of things.

Finally, I learned about the evil pieces and the rating games. Evil pieces aren't as bad as they sound despite their unfortunate name, seriously though, evil pieces? Whose idea was to come up with that? In any case, evil pieces are shaped to look like chess pieces. These chess pieces would end up turning any potential humans into devils. The best one is the ones that have sacred gears. What sacred gears are is an explanation for another time.

The rating games are a battle between two teams of devils, and their peerage. I don't know about the specifics, but I believe it's styled after a game of chess. My dad says he'll explain it to me once I'm older.

Chess games…Edgeworth would've loved this.

One last thing, the Kurain village where we got the scroll from. I was only five so I can't go there alone. I'll have to ask my brothers if I can actually go there.

But it got me thinking. Shelly de Killer, the magatama, how many aspects of my old life found its way here? More importantly, does that mean that Maya…

I have to get to the Kurain village as quick as possible.

When I finally did, it was an interesting event. But let's skip that particular scene.

Let's start with the day I started my peerage.

* * *

 **The idea came to me when I wrote Phoenix Wright as Wright Phoenix. I was also reading DXD. The idea just snowballed from chapter was rather exposition heavy. I wanted to go more into the interactions, but the details came first. Rias and the other devils will be in the story later. Right now it's Phoenix's story. Speaking of, sorry if he seems OOC, but I think it's justifiable given his circumstances. The future chapters will go over the fact that Phoenix was essentially reborn into a new life. And the other Ace Attorney characters will appear as well. But they probably won't recognize Wright again. Also Shelly will be explained later. There also a few aspects of ace attorney that will be implemented into the fanfic such as the psyche-locks. Phoenix's power as a member of the Phenex family will be developed in the next chapter. As for pairings…wait and see. Here's an omake.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"An arranged marriage?" Lord Gremory asked his comrade. There was only a sliver of shock in his voice. After all, it was to be expected.

Lord Phenex nodded, "That is correct. The amount of pure blooded devils have diminished in recent years. A marriage between one of my sons and your daughter will ensure pure bloods one more generation".

Gremory growled at the idea of handing away his precious Rias. But he could see why Phenex would request this. The pureness of the devil family is running out. Only a select few families don't marry reincarnated devils. But he thought to himself. One day Rias might have to prove herself worthy of her family name. Sirzechs was now a Maou so he can't head the family anymore. Rias on the other hand…

"Very well," Gremory nodded, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Ruval already has a fiancé, and I don't think Riser would make an ideal husband," the boy has all the marks of a womanizer. Sure harems were accepted, but his personality might turn Rias off. Riser himself asked since he wanted a head girl for his harem. Phenex can't help but wonder where it came from considering what Ruval (who was happily with one girl) and Rite were like. "That leaves my youngest son Rite."

"Rite…he's the same age as Rias right?"

"Right," Phenex nodded, "The boy has potential. With Ruval leading the family, and Riser doing his own action, the Gremory family could receive an ideal marriage partner".

Gremory rubbed his chin; Rite Phenex was the perfect candidate for an arranged marriage. As the third son of the family, he could easily be used as an offering with another family. And the array of Phoenix tears…

Gremory shook his head, he shouldn't think about a child's future like that. "Alright then. But know if Rias doesn't like it, we'll give her a chance to disagree."

"She must prove herself then," Phenex retorted, "In any case let's not give them the full detail until they turn the proper age".

"Thirteen?"

"That will do".

"Would he like to spend some time with a playdate with Rias? Let's see the children get to know each other".

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

* * *

 **Read and Review.**


	2. Turnabout Playdate

**Sorry this is taking so long. I started writing other fanfics where my plot bunnies are being born. I had to split this chapter since I wasn't happy with one half of it. This one, I considered to be decent enough to play. Please Read and Review, and I'll try to get the next one out soon.**

* * *

 **Turnabout Playdate**

* * *

"Now Rite," Dad started, "Do you remember what I told you?"

'Considering you told me literally a hundred times,' I thought to myself, 'How could I forget?'

To be fair to the old man, I was having trouble following his instructions. No matter how hard I concentrate, I just can't get myself to shoot fire, or blow a gust of wind. He shook his head and said, "That's enough training for the day…"

…Okay, I think you people need some context.

Remember when I once said that I was now a member of a high ranking devil family? Well it turns out that each family has their own special ability. And my family powers are based around; you guessed it, the phoenix.

So in short, we are able to manipulate both wind and fire like, as I said before, the phoenix. Problem? I SUCK at it!

My mom tried to comfort me, saying that I was only seven. But considering that Ruval and Riser could easily start a forest fire at age five, and I think Raval is already capable of making a flamethrower, it was a false reassurance.

Come on! My name used to be _Phoenix_ Wright! I should be able to use the power of my former namesake! But alas: poof.

But there was one aspect of being a phoenix that I was good at. The aspect that gave dad hopes that one day I might master my full power. And that was the regeneration aspect.

It turns out I'm really, really good at regenerating myself. Every cut, bruise, and broken bone…gone in an instant. Mom didn't like us training that particular aspect since it usually involves self-harm, but it has to be done if one wishes to complete their training.

Kinda reminds me of Kurain and having to meditate on a block of ice under a waterfall.

While the regeneration powers are something that the Phenex family is inherently able to do, how quick it takes effect is why we train it. Usually a broken limb takes a few minutes to heal, with training; it turns into a few seconds.

Ruval, Riser, and dad all told me that it took them a few years to achieve instant regeneration. I managed to accomplish it within my first week. One time a member of my dad's peerage accidentally cut my arm off. I managed to reattach it almost immediately.

Of course he bribed me into not telling dad, I'm not sure if I should have accepted, but hey fifty bucks is fifty bucks...or whatever you called the devils equivalent.

There was also another ritual of my family that I was good at. And that was creating the Phoenix tears…and no! Not the tears I cried in my past life! I sweated a lot, not cry…

Moving on, the Phoenix tears are a very valuable resource that my family sells. It's why we're so freaking rich. The phoenix tears are some of the most powerful healing potions in the world. They are even capable of reattaching lose limbs. Guess we know where JK Rowling got the ideas for this.

Dad showed us how to commence the ritual. It involves taking a magic circle inscribed the floor, taking a cup of water, and crying a single tear into it. Then BAM! Surgeon-in-a-bottle.

Don't ask me why I'm good at it. I just am. My main method is to sweat through my eyes, and if there's one thing people know about me, or used to know about me, I sweat a lot.

So when it comes to combat, I'm having trouble with my powers. But when it comes to healing, I'm first rate at it apparently. Guess I was always born to defend then. It wasn't until a particular incident did I managed to use my offensive powers for the first time…

"A play date?" I asked in confusion, "With who?"

I was currently in my family's transportation room. With me dad who was wearing his trademark suit and unfortunately 'that' smile. It was the smile that dad has whenever he has something planned. I and my siblings always know we have to prepare for anything when he has the 'smile'.

"The child of an acquaintance of mine," dad cheerfully answered, "You have met Lord Gremory correct?"

'Oh yeah,' I thought to myself, 'That guy with the really red hair. Uh, It reminds me too much of Dahlia…'

"The red-head?"

"Correct! I have a business meeting with him, and he has a child about your age. His child has trouble making friends so I wanted to know if you would like to help them out".

I rubbed the back of my spiky hair, "I don't see why not dad. I don't have any close friends myself to be honest…"

'Well there's Kurain village, but that's a different thing'.

Lord Phenex clapped his hand, "Then that's settled! Come into the circle Rite, we will depart immediately".

Devils have the ability to transport themselves. But we could only transport to these special magical circles located around Hell and some parts of earth. You have to train if you want to transport wherever you want.

Let me just say that teleportation was…surprisingly not that bad. I expected vertigo, or feeling my entire body being dematerialized piece by piece, but no. A flash of light, and we were standing in a new room.

Well to be more accurate, were standing outside a giant manor. It looked to be about the same size as ours, so I can guess that the family who lives there is just about as rich as we were. Hope they aren't the rich snobby type. Course the normal size for us is probably who knows how many acres long.

A man with long red hair and goatee, prim and proper of course, walked out of the manor. Wearing a pure white suit and he was waving. His smile definitely painted him as the easy going type.

Next to him was a beautiful women with long brown hair, blue eyes, and, ahem, large breasts. She was wearing a brown dress that was both simple in appearance, and probably expensive in material.

They were the head of the Gremory family, one of the other thirty four pillars. Well more like two. They were the combination of two family lines, the Gremory and the Bael. I can't remember their specific powers, all I know is that any offspring they produce would be powerful as hell…if I'm a devil, should I say powerful as heaven? God-OUCH! - I mean Maou, all my old phrases have to be changed now. This will take some getting used to.

Lord Gremory held his hand out and dad shook their palms, "Phenex, how nice to see you. How long has it been?"

"We saw each other literally yesterday".

"I know. Its just common courtesy. Where is your wife?"

"She's currently with Ruval and negotiating business deals with some of our investors." Dad answered nonchalantly.

One thing you should know about mom: She may be an attentive mother and loyal wife, but she is a very _scary_ businesswomen. Ruval once told me that it was because of her that he knew the trick of the trade, and why we're able to afford literally a hundred manors.

My sympathies for the poor investors if mom has to help them "negotiate".

Lady Gremory turned to me and smiled. I flushed a little (Again; thirty four year old man, or is it forty one now? Pretty lady.) Thankfully it tends to be mistaken for shyness.

"So this is little Rite," Lady Bael noted with a chuckle, "I certainly didn't expect him to have dark hair".

'That's what you comment on?' I noted in disbelief. Usually the thing people notice first is the spikes. Maou, those kids from Pre School were mean.

I'm the only dark haired member of my family, and I heard that there were rumors that mom was…unfaithful. Anyone who said that in dads near vicinity instantly gets a fire ball to the face. Though the fact that I could regenerate, somewhat manipulate fire and wind, and have a single blonde streak in my hair, the rumors have mostly died out.

In any case the fact that my spikes carried over to this life was still confusing to me. Were they really such an integral part of my identity that they transcended lifetimes? Well Dahlia's flaming red hair was an integral part of her. So I guess if your hair is important, it carries on. If Maya was here, she would probably say yes.

Dad shrugged, "We probably have a few dark haired relatives in our lineage. He has all the ability of the Phenex family so he's definitely a member."

"So how is his training going?"

"In terms of combat? We still having trouble for him to produce a single spark," dad admitted with an embarrassed look. Sorry for not being a natural pyromaniac old man. He then brightened up, "But he mastered regeneration in record time. And could complete the Tear Ritual within the first month of learning it".

Gremory's eyes widened in shock, "Impressive. If I recall it took you an entire century for you to properly make phoenix tears at a consistent rate".

Dad started to sweat as Lady Gremory giggled, heck I joined in as well. Though I was probably trying to ignore the fact that all the adults here, who look like they're in their twenties, may have lived a millennium or two.

"They didn't need to know that…" Dad grumbled in response. I took mercy on the old man and asked, "So…I'm here on a play date?"

Was it just me or did Lord Gremory's eyes twitched a little? And why did his wife covered her mouth as if trying to suppress a giggle? I have a bad feeling about this.

"So you are," Gremory answered with a frown, "Rias, the Phenex's are here".

Peeking out of the door was a girl who looked to be about my age. That or physically my age, it's hard to tell with devils. She had bright blue eyes. And her long red scarlet hair painted her as a Gremory. Her skin was pale as snow, and she was looking at me with a suspicious expression. She was wearing simple red blouse and black skirt. She looked innocent enough, but one can't really tell with a devil.

"I thought Sona-chan was coming…" Rias pouted. Really feeling the love here.

"Rias!" her mother scolded, "Don't be rude to any guests."

"I think she should be rude to him," Gremory grumbled, "It might turn him off." He got a pinch on the cheeks and an irritated look from his wife.

'Turn me off?' I repeated, 'Why do I have this horrible feeling that I'm missing some context?'

Rias walked up me and dad and bowed, "Hello, my name is Gremory, Rias."

Wait did she say that in Japanese?

Devils have the ability to understand any known language in the world. Well the language I started learning was the devil language. I won't go into too many details, but our natural tongue made it easy to learn. And we can purposely change our tongue to speak any language we desire.

I raised a brow, "Uh…hi, my name is Phenex, Rite." I felt like sobbing a little when I realized what joke I made.

Dad turned to Gremory, "Any reasons why she is speaking Japanese?"

Gremory rubbed the back of his head, "She's a japanophile. Or as the Japanese would call her, a massive otaku. She has a complete fascination and/or obsession with Japanese culture".

Rias pouted, and looked downright adorable might I add, and argued "It's not an obsession!"

"Steel Samurai episode three summary?"

Rias's eyes brightened up, "Oh that was the one where the Steel Samurai and Evil Magistrate…"

 **HOLD IT!**

"What?" Rias asked in annoyance. I felt myself sweating in confusion.

"Steel Samurai," I carefully pronounced the word, making sure I didn't make an error, "As in the protector of Neo Olde Tokyo?"

Rias suddenly gained a big smile on her face, "You know the show too?"

"Well yeah, but…" but before I could finish she took my hand. She grinned at me as she started dragging me away by the hand, "I'll show you my complete collection Rite-Kun!"

"Wait! You don't have to drag me away. POPS! A little help?"

"Have fun Rite".

"You're no help!"

* * *

Venelana Gremory nee Bael smiled as she saw her daughter drag away the unfortunate boy. She was still pinching the cheeks of her growling husband. She turned to him and said, "Well it's your fault for agreeing to the engagement in the first place".

Gremory freed himself from his wife's finger and rubbed his aching cheeks, "That was because I was hoping that Rias would hate his guts".

"If it was Riser? Probably," Phenex interrupted with his 'smile', "But Rite has proven multiple times to be the type of boy who girls take to meet their parents".

"Well I like him," Venelana said, "And he seemed to keep up with what Rias was saying pretty well".

"Rite was always rather mature for his young age," Phenex admitted, " And he does learn at a fast rate. Ruval mocked Riser multiple times over the fact that Rite managed to learn how to read, write, tie his shoes, etc. Within the first few moments of learning them. Who knows, he might even make an ideal son-in-law".

Gremory's eyes started to twitch, "We don't know that for sure. For all we know Rias would protest the wedding itself!"

Phenex shrugged, "Oh well. Guess we're going to have to wait and see. And considering how _you're_ reacting, it makes me wonder how Sirzechs would react…"

Venelena blanched, "Dear, we must make sure that Sirzechs knows as little about this as possible".

Gremory nervously chuckled. Venelana growled, feeling a twitch coming to her eye, "Dear…!"

"I-I may have already told him about the engagement…"

Why must the men of her life be so protective over her daughter?

* * *

The freaking Steel Samurai!? That's also here!? Okay, I thought the point of reincarnation was to receive a new life. All away from the monuments on one's past. Why do I keep finding that my old life is creeping into my new one?

This girl, Rias Gremory, has definitely proved that she was a genuine japanophile. Figurines and posters of various animes, a bunch of Japanese novels and manga, rows of DVDs, and her flat screen TV set was playing, you guessed it, the Steel Samurai. That's not even going into the Japanese artifacts like the bonsai tree or the decorate fans. I found myself sweating in surprise as she guided me through her room. The only non-Japanese related object was the chess set in the corner.

She turned to me and grinned, "So what do you think?"

"Impressive collection," I quickly answered while rubbing my hair. Though I was being truthful, it was impressive finding this stuff. Not paying for it of course. Considering how long it took to get to her room from the entrance, I could see finance was not an issue I this household.

Then again that would be the pot calling the kettle black.

Rias finally noticed my hair and her eyes started to sparkle, "Your hair! What anime did you style it after?"

'How did you not notice while you were dragging me?' I wondered. "I was born with this hair".

"You were _born_ with anime hair? That's so cool!"

'It's kinda cool at first,' I deadpanned, 'then comes the endless mockery of poor porcupine head'.

Rias pouted and touched her mane of red hair, "I wish I would have cool anime hair".

"Your hair is very red," I reasoned, "That's very…anime".

"So is the hair of my otou-sama and nii-san! None of your siblings have your hair!" Rias protested.

'Well this is definitely a first.' I noted, 'For the first time, someone is jealous of my hair and not amused, or weirded out. It's quite an enlightening experience for me…'

"Do you have a peerage yet?"

"No," I admitted, "Dad says I'm too young to receive a peerage".

Rias nodded in agreement, "Me too. It's not fair! I already completed my necessary training!"

"I-I see," I answered, feeling very inadequate. "What can you even do?"

"Oh the power of destruction of course".

"Excuse me?"

"It's my family's power," Rias proudly revealed, "To create destruction in its purest form. Want to see?"

So my play date was the terminator in a little girl's body? I had to disagree without getting her mad, "Sorry, no please".

"C'mon!"

"Maybe later?" suggesting more to myself then her. I turned to the TV and saw hope, "Look! A new episode is airing!"

Rias immediately turned to the TV and cheered, "Oh…is it the episode where we learn if the Diamond Samurai is the Steel Samurai's father or not? C'mon lets watch!"

Anything to prevent seeing literal destruction and I'm good.

* * *

After a surprisingly well written episode, that would probably satisfy any hardcore fan of the series (seriously to think that the Steel Samurai's trainer knew all along who the parent of his protege was and it took him an entire season to tell him?...Why do I feel like someone is probably coughing 'hypocrite'?). Rias then grinned, "So want to see it in action?"

I couldn't avoid the inevitable, "Let her rip".

"Let me take you to my families training room!" and once again, she dragged me by the arm.

The training room reminded me somewhat of the one in the Phenex manor. There were targets located around the areas, a few training dummies, and a large banner that has the Gremory family insignia on it. It was about the size of a large gymnasium. Idly I wonder if Athena would take a run around the area. That's certainly something she might do.

The Gremory heiress immediately took for some control panels that I will probably never understand in either of my lifetimes, and started pressing some buttons. The red and white targets started to appear around the room. Each located at a particular distance.

Rias turned to me and said, "Watch this!" and from her hand, a red circle appeared. Out of the circle a beam of black bullets erupted from the circle. The bullets connected to all the targets in the areas, and they all disintegrated.

I involuntary gulped. If I do ever get my own peerage, I might have to face her battle one day…oh maybe getting my peerage isn't as great as it sound. Sure I can regenerate, but dear Maou, won't it hurt!

"Okay, it's your turn,"

"It's my what now?"

"Otou-sama told me that the Phenex family could control fire," Rias eagerly explained, "I want to see it up front!"

'How should I break it to the poor girl?' because, as I said before, I was not good at the offensive portion of my powers. Then I came to an idea, 'Alright Rite, do what you do best. And that is to bluff like you never bluffed before!'

"To be honest…" I wondered off, trying to think of something to say, "I can only do it one target at a time."

Rias pouted again, "And not multiple targets as once?"

I found myself sweating again, "I control freaking fire! The multiple targets come whenever we want it to or not".

Rias thought about it, and then nodded. She turned to her computer and made another adjustment. This time the targets all correlated into one big target. One would have to try to not miss it. It was smack dabbed in the middle of the area.

Rias turned to me and explained, "This target is to see how much power you can fire in one blast. The other was to see how much targets you can hit at the same time".

"I-I see…"

Oh well, I got myself into this mess, might as well have to face the consequence. I turned to the giant target, and thought back to the advice dad gave me.

* * *

"Do I have to repeat myself?" dad growled as I failed to cause even a spark of fire.

"You already said it fifty times," I bluntly pointed out, too tired to watch what I was saying.

Dad sighed and explained again, "You have to focus! Think of something that causes you to be cold."

"Cold? But this is fire!"

"In your vein! Think of something that makes you focused, and will put all your concentration into!"

* * *

'Think Phoenix. When am I at my most focused? When I feel the most coldness in my veins?'

When I catch a murderer. While I still react to anything else, when I know someone's a killer, I do anything I can to catch them, and as calmly as possible.

I turned to the target, which was red and white. The two colors reminded me of one of the first murderers I ever caught. The one who killed my mentor. The one who tried to have me and Maya take the blame for it.

I remembered when I revealed the final contradiction, and I knew I got the man. I pretended that the target was his alibi and my powers were the final decisive piece of evidence.

 **TAKE THAT: PHOENIX SPIRAL!**

I even used my pointer finger as a director, and boy did it work. From my finger a huge spiral of flame erupted from it. Rias gaped in awe as the fires engulfed the target, the powers of the phoenix burning it to ashes.

When I realized what I done, I gaped myself at the ashes I left behind, and looked at my finger. 'I know that this thing is great, but to shoot fire out of it?'

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Rias exclaimed.

"It was nothing…"

"Are you kidding? With the cool serious look on your face, and the way you shouted 'TAKE THAT: PHOENIX SPIRAL!' It was like something out of an anime…" and the girl continued to ramble on in an excited squeal.

'Looks like I activated a fangirl…may satan have mercy on my soul'.

She then gives me a tight hug, much to my embarrassment. "After Sona, you are my new best friend!"

"Thanks," Don't get too comfy Phoenix! This is a little girl, and you're a middle age man, don't you know what they do to guys like those in prison? Though considering our physical age...SNAP OUT OF IT!

We both heard clapping, and see dad and Rias's mom giving an ovation. Rias's dad looked like he was doing it, but stopped when he saw what his daughter was doing to me.

'Geesh,' I wondered, 'Overprotective dad much?'

Dad gave me a smile, and not the 'smile', and said, "Looks like you finally learned Rite. I'm impressed with the firepower you produced. I'm sure your mother would be happy with the amount of progress you made".

"Thanks dad," I sheepishly replied. Got to say, I was quite proud of myself. Looks like I can prosecute as well as I can defend.

"Though I have to ask: how did you get yourself to use the cold fire?"

I desperately tried to think of a good excuse, and then one came surprisingly easily, "I pretended it was the Evil Magistrate, and I was the Steel Samurai!"

"Protector of Neo Olde Tokyo!" Rias cheered, giving credibility to my excuse.

Dad busted a gut after he heard that, and said, "Ah children television. Is there any issues you can't teach?"

"Let's do that," Dad decided, "Pretend every target I asked you to fire is an enemy! Maybe then you can completely master your offensive powers".

That should be easy, I have an entire catalog of murderers, and a big list of decisive evidence I could use. I can't wait to think of Kristoph and my finger becoming the jurist system.

Though the whole Phoenix Spiral thing? Don't tell me where I got that from, it just came to me instinctively. Wonder what other new moves I might do. If Maya was here, she'll be theorizing by the mouthful. Speaking of Maya, when am I going to Kurain? I really need to make plans for it. And if Maya might be reincarnated, did chief get reincarnated as well? I really need to do some research here.

"By the way," and Dad put on the 'smile'. Uh oh. "I believe that the latest episode of the 'Magical Girl Levi-tan' is currently running".

I turned to my side, and saw that Rias has literally left behind a dust cloud. While I was still trying to comprehend how she did that. Dad stopped 'smiling' and said, "I didn't want her to know".

"Know what?"

"That she's your…"

Before the old man could finish, the transportation circle in the room started to glow. The Gremory family insignia appeared on it and the standard flash of light appeared on it. Two people emerged from the light.

One was a beautiful woman (should I even use that adjective anymore? Being beautiful seems to be a common trait amongst devil woman…also, because I'm going to have to mention it sooner or later, big breasts) with long silver hair. Her outfit can best be described as a French maid. Though the stern look in her eye reminded me way too much of chief whenever she gets mad.

The one standing next to her was obviously a Gremory. The scarlet red hair is a definite indicator that you're a member of that family. To be honest he reminded me of a more boyish Rias, right down to the similar facial features and hair length. Definitely a guy who inspires desires from the female masses. He was wearing an expensive black suit and looked pissed for some reason.

"Oh Sirzechs," dad commented plainly, "I thought you and Grayfia were busy with your mission".

'Wait, her name is Grayfia? I know I dealt with lots of punny names, but I never called myself Spiky Wright!'

"The other members of my peerage said they could clean up the rest on their own". The Gremory, Sirzechs, stated tapping his arms.

The maid, Grayfia, bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Phenex. And is this your son, Rite Phenex?"

I waved in response, "Uh…hi".

Lady Gremory walked up and said, "It's good to see you again Grayfia. You too Sirzechs."

Sirzechs put on a smiled and nodded, "Thank you mother. But I felt I had to cut the mission short once I heard the news".

I didn't need Apollo's eyes to perceive the twitch on his eyes. Grayfia and Lady Gremory had the same expression on my face whenever I see Maya do something stupid…which was a lot. Dad looked like it was a set up for his favorite punchline. Nice of you to see me as entertainment old man!

Sirzechs turned to me, and I suddenly felt a large amount of fear for my life. "So this is Rite Phenex?"

Dad patted me on the back, "Yup. My youngest son, and our number one benefactor of Phoenix Tears".

"Really?" the peeved off look he had was replaced with awe.

"Really. It took him an entire week to prepare the ritual properly".

Sirzechs smirked, "I'm impressed, you would make a fine leader one day…but you won't have Rias as your wife!" and the peeved off look was back. Though I ignored it due to the sentence he said.

"I won't have who as my what?"

"Don't play dumb! You think you can come here and declare Rias as your wife? Well as her older brother I won't stand for it!"

"DAD!" I shouted to the laughing parent, "What the heck is going on?"

"Rias Gremory is your fiance Rite." And he said all that with a blank expression! Should I have expected this? I mean, I knew something was kinda funny the moment that my play date was a girl, but a fiance? I mean, I know I'm a noble now, so getting arranged marriages seemed likely…oh why am I questioning this? IT'S A FREAKING ENGAGEMENT!

"Dad," I slowly started, "I'm still just a little kid. Rias is still just a little kid. We're at the age where we're supposed to think that girls have cooties, and boys are gross!"

The old man, with his stupid 'smile', merely shrugged in response, "I thought it might be best to get you a wife as soon as possible. Besides you seem to have skipped the girls have cooties stage of childhood".

'Can you please stop smiling that fake 'smile'? If you can at least pretend that messing with your son's love life isn't amusing to you, I would be happy'. I thought in dismay. "But dad. Who knows if she would even want this?"

"She seemed happy when she was hugging you".

"SHE WHAT?! Why I outta-OUCH!"

That was the sound of Sirzechs shouting in anger, preparing for a threat, and then having his cheeks pinched by Grayfia, who had an aggravated look on her face. Since dwelling on this might be problematic for my mental health, I turned to the old man and said, "She's a little girl! It probably doesn't mean anything. She just finds me to be a nice friend".

Dad shrugged, "Well she won't find out about the engagement until she turns thirteen. She will then have the choice to refute it".

Well that's a relief. Since by then we have gotten to know each other, she can just refute the marriage; we have a laugh, and pretend it never happened.

Why didn't I notice dad chuckling in the background?

Lord Phenex then thought to himself, 'Best not tell him the whole truth. It might stress the poor boy out. Maou, he's like a middle age man in a boys body!'

Rias then chose now to come back, growling angrily, "There were no new episodes on!"

Sirzechs was about to say something, probably about the engagement, but Grayfia was pinching his cheeks too hard to allow him to articulate words. It seemed like they were…

I turned to dad, "Married couple?"

"Yup. Obvious?"

"They had that feel to them".

"Saw it coming the moment they met". Venelena noted

Dad coughed and said, "Seems like I was mistaken. In any case, it's time for us to go. Rite must prepare for his training more".

Rias eyes widened, then she turned to me, "When are you coming back Rite-kun?"

I rubbed the back of my hair, "Maybe later Rias. I not sure if I can come back soon…" NOW THAT IS JUST NOT FAIR!

She was giving me puppy dog eyes. With tears glistening in her ducts. Complete with a pout.

"Okay, I'll come back soon!" I pretty much begged, my dignity already bleeding, "Just stop doing that!"

Rias cheered, "And you can meet So-tan as well!" While I was wondering who 'So-tan' was, I would rather leave now. Knowing that this girl was my fiancé creep-ed me out a little. I'm forty one! This makes me feel dirty! I don't want to marry against my own will.

Sure Rias may be adorable, is fascinating with her japanophile, and definitely someone I could rely on, I didn't want to…AH! The cuteness! It's getting to me.

I bowed to all the members of the family, and said, "Wellitwasnicemeetingyoutimetogo!"

I took dad by the hand and ran for the teleportation circle. Dad waved as he activated the circle.

After Rias left the room, Venelena said, "He's already succumbing to her need".

"They might get married after the awkward teenage years of their lives" Grayfia commented.

"Rias…" Sirzechs sighed. "Don't leave your big brother like this..." Venelena decided that she and her son needed a long talk about the proper bonds between siblings

* * *

."Now here's a target," dad declared. Pointing at a small red circle. It's hard to miss with a simple attack, provided you can attack in the first place. "Can you do the same thing you did back in the Gremory manor?"

"I think so". I answered hesitantly. Alright, I have to think of the murderers I caught, and what I did in order to catch them. My memories were a little rusty, (reincarnation can do that to a guy), but I think I can think of a couple examples.

Browsing through all the cases I ever took, I might have to keep a journal on all my trials for reference; I came across a nice and simple one. The First Turnabout.

Looking back at myself at that case, I was embarrassed to see what I was. How could I forget the victim's name? How could I not see who the real culprit was? And why did I give up so easily? I can't even use the excuse of it being my first case because both Apollo and Athena had much better showing then me.

In any case, the target is Frank Sahwit, and my powers was the passport that did him in. I pointed my finger at the target.

 **TAKE THAT: PHOENIX FIRE**

Compared to the spiral I fired back at the mansion, the current attack was a lot less impressive. A single fire ball came out of my finger and attacked the target. The target burned to ground, along with Dad clapping.

"So were you pretending it was a mook?"

"Yup". Let's go with that. Honestly I'm glad I Maya forced me to watch the Steel Samurai as many times as she did. I have an entire supply of villains who I could pretend I was fighting instead of the murderers I caught.

Though why did the attack seem weaker? It turns out the more cases I remembered, the different the attacks. It's like my own personal code for attacks. And it usually alternates between fire and wind. Don't ask me how, it's like this new life is forcing me to remember my old one.

Then one day, after training with my memories as much as I could, dad gave me an important gift, and a statement.

"It's time to start your peerage".

* * *

 **This took way too long. But four main reasons. Exams, my other ace attorney fanfic, my first lemon fanfic, and the knowledge needed to write Highschool Dxd. I'm not a big fan of harem anime, and if it weren't for it's popularity, I would've avoided DXD as well. The problem I have with harems, is that there is always an undertone of something interesting (such as DXD's entire lore) that makes the harem unnecessary for me. Oh well. I'll need someone who has a decent knowledge of DXD. But in any case, here's an Omake. Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Omake: Turnabout Queen**

"You're asking me to become your queen?" A young boy with parted gray hair asked in an incredulous manner. Rite nodded. "You will become an ideal member."

"Yes, but...the queen? You're putting an awful lot of trust in me."

"I can't think of anyone else."

"We just met!"

"You'll understand one day..."

"Stop being mysterious. You can't pull it off."

"Let me have my fun..."

Xxx

"This was a special sword." A middle aged man told Miles. The green sword was unique in that the very tip of it was broken. "It is the 'Sword of Contradiction'. Something your father wanted to give you when you set out. It goes hand in hand with your bloodline and your sacred gear ."

"But what can it do?"

"I'll tell you...it goes hand in hand with mine!" And he held out a chipped shield.

Xxx

'King and Queen'. A voice whispered in the darkness. A image of Rite shaking hands with the gray haired boy was shown. "This is only the beginning."

Xxx

 _"The Prosecution; Miles Edgeworth is ready your honor"_

 _"I'm…Maya Fey"_

 _"I guess that makes you my boss! I'm Athena Cykes"  
_

 _"THAT'S DETECTIVE GUMSHOE PAL!"_

 _"I am Godot. I never won, and I never lost"._

 _"Hmph…let's see what you can do against Simon Blackquill, old man"._

 _"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"  
_

 _"Foolish fool, don't you know the name Franziska Von Karma?"_

 _"Hey Nick! Get me out of here!"_

 _"Are you Mia Fey? I'm Ema Skye!"_

 _"Achtugn Herr Wright!"_

 _"Greetings. My name is Kristoph Gavin"._

 _"In Justice We Trust! Detective Bobby Fulbright!"_

 _"You're Mystic Maya's special someone!"_

 _"Thanks Daddy!"_

* * *

 **I'll either update this or my other ace attorney fanfic. Or my lemon fic. Whatever I finish first. Sorry for the wait. The next chapter is written, but pretty sloppy. I might have to rewrite it somewhat.**


	3. Turnabout Vision

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have a lot of studying at school to do. Not to mention, I hit a slight stumbling block with the story. But I have an idea. This chapter will be primarily exposition for any Ace Attorney fans. Phoenix/Rite learning about the world of rating games and we learn the change I had with the Ace Attorney cast.**

 **Edit: Added a new character to represent Spirit of Justice**

* * *

 **Turnabout Vision**

* * *

"It is time to start your peerage."

Wow dad…can you make that sound even more ominous?

For the whole peerage game, I became a bit of a late bloomer compared to the others. That was due to my training. It took a while, but I finally got enough control of my powers to be worthy to receive the chess set.

Me and dad were in our family study room. This in rich people terms means a giant library. The symbol of the Phenex family was inscribed on the ceilings above.

The central table was where me and my siblings did the majority of our studying. The devil world was definitely a fascinating one indeed. The death of the original devils, the war between the factions, the creation of the evil piece…

The bible would be a lot more interesting if things like this were written.

Ah, yes. Evil pieces and the rating games. Guess I have to explain that.

See, after this whole war, the devil population started to hit rock bottom. It was to the point where the original 72 families have dwindled down to just 30. My family, the Phenex, being one of the survivors.

The head scientist of the devil world, Ajuka Beelzebub, created a way to reincarnate other beings into devil. Don't ask me how, it is probably just a bunch of devil magic that I have no hope to ever understand.

Devils are a lot like Edgeworth. A fascination for both fine class and a love for chess…was Edgeworth a devil in the past life? It would certainly explain a lot...no that would be too mean. Von Karma on the other hand...

Chess was the signature game when it comes to devil. It was so beloved, that Beelzebub actually based an entire system around it.

So he created the evil pieces. The high class devils each get their own personal set given to them.

The owner of the Evil Piece set will be known as the king of their peerage, the people they collect in the process.

I wasn't exactly happy to learn that the whole peerage treatment was essentially slavery in a sense.

* * *

 **2 Years Ago**

My mouth was opened as I was asking my brother about how the system works.

"WHAT?!"

"Why are you so shocked?" Ruval questioned, rubbing his ears. "Any devil who abandons their master is considered a Stray Devil."

I was starting to sweat. "I get that! But to kill them? Isn't that a bit on the extreme side?"

"It's the punishment they have to follow for breaking the rules."

"But that's basically slavery!" I protested. "You can't just own someone! It's not moral!"

Ruval rubbed the back of his head. "Well we are devils. In any case, none of my peerage would betray me. Sure they may be some genuinely awful masters out there. But that's why dad says it's important to be kind to your peerage."

* * *

Yeah…Anyway, the evil pieces are divided into six categories.

The King: That's what the leader of the chess set is.

The Rook: Those with high defense and attack. They have pretty bad speed though.

The Knight: Good attack and high speed. They aren't very durable though.

The Bishop: The magic expert. As proven multiple times, mages are not built for such a thing.

The Queen: D: All of the above.

The Pawn: On paper it is the weakest piece. But it also has the most potential. It can evolve into any type of piece.

"…And that's the capability of the chess pieces." I recited, listing off the powers to my father.

Dad nodded. "And what are the rating games?"

Rating games. After the war, devils needed a way to settle disputes without losing other devils. Thus the rating games were created. It was like chess, people say, but only on paper.

It was more like a showdown between the powers of two sides. Some of the rules of chess apply, such as the promotion, and the game ending when a king dies. But other then that, it's a slug show.

My family has a lot of powers we could use. So much, that the people in charge even limited some of our usage. The phoenix tears for example, are only allowed three bottles per battle.

The games measure the strength of a devil and of his peerage. My parents were both retired mostly from the whole rating games.

Riser is an upcoming star. While Ruval and his team are in actuality in the top ten for peerage. Yeah, my older brothers are really freaking powerful. Enough to make a guy fell inadequate…though I always felt inadequate to a lot of people, so it is nothing new.

Raval is still too young, and I'm just starting out. While my healing ability is superior to my brothers'. My offensive on the other hand, still needs a lot of work.

"…And that is the rating games!" I finished to my father, who nodded in approval.

"Good." He opened the chess board. The glittering red pieces were located inside. Maou, what is it with devils and the color red? It reminds me too much of Dahlia…who has proven to be more devilish then the actual devils…go figure.

He gave me a piece. This one had a glittering crown on it. I picked it up and gulped. "So the king's piece?"

"That is correct. As a king, you must lead your peerage to victory. The queen, rooks, knights, bishops, and pawns are the allies you need." Dad listed off. "Rite…it is impertinent that you treat your peerage as best as you can."

I nodded. "I can try. I don't want them turning into stray devils because of my mistakes."

"I concur. A kind master won't have any of his servants betray him."

I tapped the table. "…I still say it is more slavery."

Lord Phenex sighed. "I understand how bad it sounds. But know that we do this in order to expand the devil line. Just treat your peerage fairly, and nothing else will go wrong."

Do I really have the right to turn someone into a devil against their will? I know that these things can revive the dead, but to be enslaved in the process?

It was then that I decided that I will always give a choice. I don't care how; there will always be a choice!

Dad looked at the watch and his eyebrows raised. "Look at the time. I'm late for my meeting! You know how your mother gets!"

I sweated. "Don't remind me dad. Those are the things nightmares are made out of."

Lord Phenex shuddered in response. "I can definitely relate my boy. If you want to go somewhere to start your 'Collection', ask Riser."

"Do I have to?"

"Ruval has to take the meeting with me. Besides taking care of his siblings is one of the things that Riser actually tries at". Can't argue with that.

"And with that, I am off!" and just like that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

When I learned that since Ruval will be heading the family, I would have to choose an occupation. I always wanted to see if I can be a lawyer again, so I forced myself to do something that I never did in my past life.

I cracked open a law book.

Let's just say that devil law is pretty confusing. The general idea I was familiar with, but they're a lot of different ideas. The Jury system that failed to get off in my old life, cross examining multiple witnesses. Varying days on how long a trial could go on. I was too confused to properly study it all.

When I asked mom about it, she tapped her chin and said, "Well…if you take a special course, you can become a full fledged lawyer at the tender age of eighteen!"

…what is this? Europe?

I actually kinda want to take that special course, but maybe making my peerage first would be a priority. Speaking of, dad left behind the chess case with our family's insignia located on it. I did the obvious thing and picked it up.

I was not expecting a slight shock. And I was definitely not expecting the evil pieces to gain a green aura around them. Then the chains appeared.

'Psyche-locks? How the hell can inanimate objects have psyche-locks!?'

I couldn't scream, my mouth refused to move. I could see a blue aura appear around me, and I could see the locks absorbing the aura. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the color of the Magatama. The locks cracked open, and I was hit with a rapid-fire vision.

 _"The Prosecution; Miles Edgeworth is ready your honor"_

I see a gray hair boy, reading at some sort of library. He was doodling some sort of runes and circles into a book. A man holding a broken sword and a chipped shield was lecturing him.

 _"I'm…Maya Fey"_

I see a young monk in purple robes. His hair was tied similarly to the ancient samurai's of the past. He was currently meditating under the waterfall, two women watching him from the distance.

 _"I guess that makes you my boss! I'm Athena Cykes"_

I see a laboratory. A young ginger-haired boy was all alone in a white room. Pink headphones were around his ears and he was drawing. A sad look on his face.

 _"THAT'S DETECTIVE GUMSHOE PAL!"_

I see a large teenager, working very hard labor. It was the slums of some sort of city, and the boy was carrying some sort of crate. His hair had three spikes, and his face was covered in a band aid. He grunted, and kept on walking, limping all the way.

 _"I am Godot. I never won, and I never lost"._

I see a hospital room. A man with dark skin contrasting to his white hair lay on the bed. The machine next to him blinking. A noticeable scar over his eyes.

 _"Hmph…let's see what you can do against Simon Blackquill, old man"._

I see a cave. Inside the cave was a man in seiza position. His hair was black with various white streaks. His hands were covered with chains, and his eyes were closed. I saw some sort of hawk flying around him.

 _"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"_

I see a young boy with horn-like hair staring at the night sky. He was constantly shouting something. I can't hear him, but his lips can be read as 'I'm Fine!' He was standing in front of a church.

 _"Foolish fool, don't you know the name Franziska Von Karma?"_

I see something similar to the gray hair boy from before. A kid with light blue hair was extensively reading a book. A whip lay by his side. He was also being lectured by an elderly man, his cane tapping the floor.

 _"Are you Mia Fey? I'm Ema Skye!"_

I see a young boy was experimenting with a chemistry set. A chessboard next to him has an array of calculations on it. He wore a lab coat and was currently mixing chemicals.

 _"Achtugn Herr Wright!"_

I see a man with blonde hair tied in a drill was lazily playing his guitar. Another older man with black streaked blonde hair was giving him an amused smirk. There were an arrays of tools scattered around the floor. And a few dangerous looking weapons.

 _"In Justice We Trust! Detective Bobby Fulbright!"_

I see a church. A boy with a horned hairdo was reading a comic book. He had a huge grin on his face as he clenched his fist in righteous fury ignoring the bewildered stares of all the onlookers.

 _Oh holy mother...let your humble servant: Nahyuta Sadhmahdi bring justice onto this foul lawyer._

I saw a effeminate boy in some sort of shrine. His violet hair was clear as he chanted various sutras.

 _"Hey Nick! Get me out of here!"_

I see a regular room. A brunette was reading a manga. He was humming some sort of tune, and was giving off a perverse giggle.

I think I was screaming the entire time it was happening. I started to see more and more visions as well. Multiple spirits floating about, fields of circles, some sort of dark being. a large bird made of metal, and perhaps the most intimidating of all: A giant red dragon giving off a giant roar.

I see a young girl. She resembled a ten year old and wore something that can best be described as Lolita. She gives me a blank look and said. "So you're the reincarnated one? I hope you can provide some good entertainment."

And it all ended when I heard the sounds of the chains breaking. I was back in my family's library as I took a look around.

What was that!? Who were those people? What were those events?! And why did I have the feeing that little girl is not someone who I would want to deal with?

I shook my head to clear it and turned to my Evil Pieces. They were back to their crimson red color, but they now had a green aura around them.

It was later that I realized that the pieces were telling me what will happen.

The people of my old life will come back!

* * *

 **And here is the thing that might tick a few Ace Attorney fans off! That's right! Athena, Ema, Maya, Franziska…all gender-bended. Why? Because I have a few reasons. One is to have some differences between lives; another is to add to DXD abysmal male cast (at least in the main characters), a third is to make Phoenix uncomfortable. Their personality will remain relatively the same with a few minor tweaks. I could change it to something else, but I want to see how people would react first. In any case, here it is. Sorry it is so short, but I have a lot going on in my life, not to mention other fanfics as well. Which I will shamelessly plug in ads for!**

 **Turnabout Insertion:** What if someone from our world was inserted into Phoenix Wright's shoe? Let's see if he can keep the timeline running smoothly and prevent any major divergence.

 **Hentaiverse:** There is an area of the multiverse that is often disconnected with the others and divided in two. One half has the rape and enslavement of various women be a common concept. The other half is blissfully unaware, and happily continues their clandestine acts of coitus. Naruto is split into light and dark. One who saves the victims. One who makes the other half his love slaves.

 **As I said before, I have something planned on how to explain Rite finding his peerage. Next chapter, we will switch back to the more modern times: The beginning of canon! And spoilers: Issei won't be killed by Raynare! (Seriously, why is that still a thing?)**

 **We will switch from Rite's POV to Issei's POV! (Meaning I'm going to copy-and-paste the light novel but what can a guy do?)**

 **Please Read and Review! For those thirsty of things to come, here's a slight preview…**

* * *

"Will you die for me?" Yuma asked, her eyes now slanted and her voice more mature.

Issei, who was expecting a kiss, was now baffled to say the least. "Er…what?" And Yuma underwent a stunning transformation.

Her school uniform ripped apart, her body matured to that of a grown-up woman and she wore a very revealing black outfit. Issei's reaction?

'Oh shit! I saw it! I saw her glorious oppai for a second there' His mind was a bit preoccupied…

The scantily-clad woman smirked and formed a spear of light in her right palm. "Don't blame me for this! Blame god for giving you that gift!"

"AND BLAME ME FOR THIS!"

"Huh?" Was Yuma's only response before being punched straight in the face by, and Issei's blinked multiple time to check, a very long, stretchy, arm.

Issei turned and gaped. "Gumshoe?!"

The scruffy face of Richard 'Dick' Gumshoe was now in its usual roughness. But unlike before, this time it was filled with genuine anger. "Like hell am I going to let your harm my pal, pal!"

* * *

Rias's jaws have dropped at the scene. Sona on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes in amusement. Rite on the other hand was trying not to laugh.

Rias turned to him. "You knew this would happen?"

Rite merely shrugged. "Not really. But boy am I glad it did! Now what was that about letting me talk to him if he survives the fallen angel?"

Rias groaned and placed her head in her palms. How could have it gone wrong?

Clearly, she had not expected how badly the reincarnation of Detective Dick Gumshoe and Larry Butz can screw things up.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
